riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
First Battle Of New Gunghollow
The First Battle of New Gunghollow (October 20, 2169 - October 30th, 2169) was a part of the beginning of the big push during the events of the Rivera Federation Occupation of Earth, taking place in late October 2169. Over the course of the battle, Rivera Federation forces stood into the defense of the city of Mombasa, and the areas around Kenya. The areas around Kenya were quickly occupied in a matter of hours by the Jennetta 3rd Core.23 However, after the Ecto-1's retreat back to Chicago after having to recive a Variaty of Wounds from Earth Invading forces, the the City and Kenya Areas were reinforced by another, larger Rivera Federation force sent by the Mark Williams.4 In the aftermath of the battle, Matt and Highland Rivera reinforced as well making New Gunghollow almost impossible to occupy by Earth Forces. Rivera Federation Invasion On February 1st 2167 on Mark's Birthday, during the opening stages of the Battle of Kenya, The forces of the Jennetta 3rd Core led by Jennetta Gorger Rivera herself broke through the Earth Defenses at the Battle Of Somalia and entered Kenya heading for the spot where the Island of Gunghollow once stood before it was beamed to Rivera. After deploying infantry and mechanized support from the Uplift Nature Reserve. The forces began to overwhelm the areas around the Gunghollow rest Zone and began to prepare for the construction of the first major Riverian City in the History of Earth. The city came under construction shortly after the Rivera Federation occupied Kenya and began to dig in until the city was completed. After the City was completed the Rivera Federation forces began to storm the streets celebrating Mark's Birthday as he initialized the city was to be named New Gunghollow despite his birthday having to pass 2 years ago, due to construction. New Gunghollow was given to him as a late gift. However the Rivera Federation began to mass deeper into Kenya occupying one small town after another. They stopped after the defense ring around New Gunghollow was strong enough to prepare for other operations else where on Earth. In the opening stages of the battle, before the construction of New Gunghollow the forces of Earth defending Kenya activated the country's Colonial Militia, and defenses commanded by a Marine officer, to fight the Rivera Federation invaders. The Jennetta 3rd Core forces proved to be far superior and the Militia was eliminated.11 However, this allowed for most of the citizens of Kenya to evacuate from the areas that were about to be occupied including Voi they began the Evacuation all the way to Madagascar using boats destined for other surrounding cities.12 While some of the train tunnels collapsed during the attack, a portion of the civilians were able to escape using trains as well.13 More Earth Marine Corps and Kenyan Army units later poured into the region after the initial attack, including the 405th Marine Infantry Division, arriving from Diego Garcia near India. Earth Insertion Some time after the Rivera Federation Constructed the city Of New Gunghollow and the civilian evacuated out of the Kenya occupied areas, the forces of the Earth USS Frigate In Amber Clad descended near The Gunghollow Resting Area to reinforce the ground troops already present. Intercepted transmission from the Rivera Federation Defenders In the Occupied Areas Around New Gunghollow forces lead the Earth forces to correctly believe that it was Ecto-1 and Jennetta in command of the opposing force, making their capture their utmost priority. Three Earth Valor Class Dropships, one of them with Zero Medina and Young Harrison Rivera on board, were deployed by the In Amber Clad to reclaim the areas around Kenya and board the Rivera Federation Assault Carrier hovering near the New Gunghollow Orbital Elevator that giving supplies to the Rivera Federation forces down on the ground. However, before they could get near the Carrier, the formation ran across a Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform which shot down all of the Valors. The first was destroyed y a Gojira, the second, carrying Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker and an ODST squad, was shot down and landed on the beach. A third carrying Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson and the Master Chief was hit hard, crashing into a building, upside down.2 Both teams suffered few casualties from their respective crashes. The Spartan's team moved into a nearby bunker while Stacker's team moved up the beach to the Hotel Zanzibar and set up a command post, eliminating several Rivera Federation units in the process. Both teams then waited in their respective locations for extraction.2 It was a sign to the people not just in Kenya but from all over Earth including the Fans of Halo, that Halo might be coming in to aid in the Occupation of the Rivera Federation City of New Gunghollow the only question was when? Outskirts After the Rivera Federation made several attempts to eliminate Zero's group including sending in a pair of Hunters, and Gojora's a group of r-54 Gunships found the group and gave them coordinates of an extraction point. Commander Miranda Keyes a female commander that arrived all the way from the Halo Universe along with Johnson ordered Johnson to regroup with the In Amber Clad so that he could coordinate further deployment of infantry and armor units while the Zero continued on foot through the city to find the second squad. That could be pinned down by the Rivera Federation Occupiers.2 The pinned down Marines in Hotel Zanzibar were rescued by the Zero and Young Harrison Rivera, who then organized an offense by destroying Rivera Federation Convoy Of infantry, armor, and artillery emplacements on Route to New Gunghollow in order for the Defenses to be strengthened.2 Defense Of Hail Bridge Zero, Harrison and there makeshift Marine unit entered a blown-out hole in a tunnel and destroyed a Rivera Federation convoy. After the engagement in the tunnels, they advanced towards the bridge New Gunghollow and Kenya. Before the they got there, the Rivera Federation Defenders at the bridge had already exhausted itself fighting the Earth Invaders for about 2 to 6 Hours without rest due to their initial never ending attacks.23 The Zero and Harrison arrived at the bridge to assess the situation while Sergeant Johnson reinforced the Marines Occupiers with weaponry, including a variety of tanks. Harrison managed to slip past the Rivera Federation Bridge Defenses and manged travel across the bridge with the armored unit, clearing it of both Rivera Federation armored and mechanized forces. These forces included Ecto-1's, U-Rivera's, Phantoms, B17's and UCAV's. Despite this heavy advantage in the First Battle Of New Gunghollow The forces Of Earth were forced to turn around due to heavy defenses in the City a couple of Days In the Future at Torques Plaza. Industrial District After the forces of Earth mannaged to break through and enter the City, They entered New Gunghollow in large numbers. They linked up with various squads of Marines as they moved through the city, eliminating Rivera Federation forces that were setting up positions, while the air support were engaged with the Rivera Federation Air Units above the City. Zero and Harrison's team worked their way into the Kilindini Park Cultural Center through the sewer system, and then towards the city center via Shimanzi Road and Beria Plaza, finding that the Riviera had, likewise, taken a similar path.103 The Riviera fires upon many Earth Heavy Armor, destroying them in a blink of an eye. Once in the heart of the industrial zone near the city center at Torques Plaza, Harrison's team found a Marine controlled outpost holed in a corporate building, commanded by Staff Sergeant Marcus Banks of "A" Company under siege by a unit of U-Rivera's who are trying to re capture the area under Earth control. The UNSC forces, with the help of Zero, destroyed the U-Rivera's, and secured a landing zone for reinforcements. The Valors then dropped a platoon of Marine infantry and a More Tanks Into The City Of New Gunghollow In A Matter Of Minutes. Breaking Through The Walls The lumbering Riviera appeared from the other end of the plaza the Marine outpost was facing and the Gr-94 tank opened fire on it, with no effect. After the Riviera was destroyed the tank with its main gun, Marines opened fire on the walker, but it was unaffected and impervious to the weak rounds and climbed over their position and moved into the canals of the city. However, it soon found itself trapped inside of the walls of the canal, giving the Marines a chance to attack it openly with Gunships.3 The Zero and Harrison along with A Company followed the Riviera through the canals and both boarded the shark walker. While the Marines provided some cover fire, Zero defeated the forces manning the Riviera walker. After defeating its command crew, Harrison managed to destroy the Riviera from the inside by damaging either its internal operating systems or the core system. Realizing that they were at a tactical disadvantage, all Rivera Federation forces began retreating across the River Into New Gunghollow while the forces of Earth Pursue. Zero and Harrison was extracted by Sergeant Johnson's Gunship and taken back to In Amber Clad along with the remaining members of A Company. After A heavy fight the forces of Kenya and the U.S finally managed to break through the Northern Walls of the City and managed to enter New Gunghollow, regrouping with Harrison's Group that were already in the city after breaking through Hail Bridge's defenses. However the Rivera Federation fought through every block and building pinning down the Earth Forces in a Matter Of Hours as if they were waiting for them to enter the City. Worried for the safety of Her car Jennetta organized a Battleship so that Ecto-1 can leave on harmed, back to Rivera Federation Occupied Chicago Fleet Of Earth ships soon arrived and was hesitant to let In Amber Clad engage Ecto-1's Battleship, still above The Kenya occupied areas and beside the New Gunghollow Orbital Elevator. they instead opted to call in two heavier vessels from the Home Fleet to intercept the ship once it returned to Earth's orbit. However, when the Carrier initiated its slipspace drive, preparing to jump while still in the atmosphere, Hood recognized that the only ship able to follow was the In Amber Clad and gave the ship the green light to give chase. Another three vessels followed, but were unable to reach the Carrier before it jumped.3 The Gunships carrying Zero, Harrison and the Marines entered the In Amber Clad, which followed the Assault Carrier into Slipspace. Just before the Carrier jumped, remaining ships of the Earth Defense Fleet deployed dozens of SOEIVs down to the city in an effort to infiltrate the Carrier, only to be caught by the EMP blast in mid-flight, frying their navigational and safety systems, plunging them and their Orbital Drop Shock Trooper occupants to almost certain death. It is likely that only one Squad survived, having changed their course away from the carrier at the last moment. Many of the city's buildings were heavily damaged but remained standing, including the Orbital Elevator. The rupture also created a large crater in the mainland, north of New Gunghollow, but was still standing and was still under heavy Rivera Federation Occupation. Rivera Federation Reinforcements Large numbers of Rivera Federation troops remained in the Kenya Areas even after Ecto-1's withdrawal. While most of Ecto-1's troops evacuated into Battleships, there was still a significant Rivera Federation presence both on the ground and in orbit. Moments after Ecto-1's escape however, a large fleet of Rivera Federation reinforcements sent by the Human and Matt Williams arrived, and seized control over the battle. The remaining forces Jennetta from were simultaneously given orders to execute the Rivera 34st Battalion on the ground while the reinforcement fleet would do the same with the remaining 98th Flee in orbit. During the course of the battle, more and more Rivera Federation reinforcements started arriving at Earth. This was a part of the Human Highland Rivera's personal scheme for the Planet Rivera, which would come to its conclusion two weeks later when the Earth were officially removed from their positions as the main warrior Threats of the Rivera Federation.64 However, a sizable amount of Earth Marines Marines and Kenya Defense forces remained. They organized an effective resistance, and fought for control of the areas around New Gunghollow in various battles. The country's Urban Infrastructure AI Superintendent also had a vital role in the defense of the coast line that is an easy target for Rivera Federation Coastal Batteries firing all the way from the New Gunghollow Walls. Knocked off their course by the slipspace rupture, two ODST drop pods made rough landings all over New Gunghollow, Buck's pod to Lumumba and Dare's another captain who arrived from the Halo Universe. Landed nearby Tayari Plaza. At this point, the Rivera Federation were already redeploying their forces around the City Of New Gunghollow. Buck fought his way to Tayari Plaza to help Dare, but she had mysteriously disappeared. After the battle, Buck met up with Romeo. As they had no idea of their mission, they decided to find their squad and get out of the city as fast as possible, before the Whole Rivera Federation are on them.15 Earth Withdraws Immediately after the Earth occupyers were retreating back across the Bridge to Kenya they watched as the Bridge was destroyed from right behind their heavy armor, more and more Rivera Federation ships started arriving at Earth. They started glass many of the Earth's forces all around Kenya sending many of them fleeing in a state of high panic. The Ecto-1 would arrive upon New Gunghollow again by the Order Of Jennetta along with the In Amber Clad. It is possible he acquired the location of the many of the Cities strengths and Weakness. over the course of the battle.23 The forces of Earth after suffering too many loses were forced to withdraw out of East Africa realizing that the battle was over and that they could no longer re capture the areas around Kenya due to heavy Rivera Federation resistance around the City of New Gunghollow.